Future Hunkai
by lvyslf
Summary: Apakah Jongin berhasil membut Sehun melupakan masalalunya dan beralih menatap masa sekarang bersamanya? maaf summary diganti, tapi di wp tetep sama.
1. chapter 1

**_*hunkai*_**

 ** _Penulis asli @moemoebee_**

 ** _sekai kembali dengan cerita baru_**

 ** _Selamat membaca._**

 **OoOoO**

Seorang pemuda berambut hitam, berwajah oriental Asia dengan iris cokelat terang, terlihat berlarian di lorong rumah sakit yang panjang itu. Kaki rampingnya terus melangkah mencari sebuah ruangan yang tadi diberi tahu oleh pihak receptionist ketika ia tiba di tempat itu. Namun entah kenapa tak juga ia temukan tempat yang di maksud.

"Sebenarnya dimana ruang Raflesia itu?" Gumamnya sambil berjongkok dengan butiran keringat yang bersarang di dahinya dan napas yang ngos-ngosan.

Berkali-kali pemuda itu bertanya pada orang yang ia lewati, namun mereka hanya menggeleng dan menjawab tidak tahu. Hingga akhirnya ia lelah dan memilih untuk beristirahat sejenak. Duduk sembarangan di lantai rumah sakit, bersandar pada dinding, meluruskan kakinya yang pegal. Pemuda itu kemudian merogohkan tangannya kedalam saku celananya. Mengambil ponselnya, lalu menghubungi seseorang.

"Dimana sebenarnya kau dirawat!" Pemuda itu meraung gemas. Dan semakin gemas saat ia mendengar suara tawa di seberang sambungan telepon sana.

"Aku bertanya, bodoh! Apa yang kau tertawakan!" Serunya kesal karena tak kunjung mendapat jawaban.

Pemuda itupun akhirnya mengomel ditengah kekesalannya. Setelah beberapa saat mengomel, barulah orang yang ia telpon menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Lantai paling atas, ruang Raflesia nomor dua puluh empat?" Ujar Pemuda itu mengulang jawaban yang ia dengar di telepon. Setelah yakin akan menemukannnya, pemuda itupun mematikan teleponnya dan segera bangkit dari posisinya. Berjalan dan masuk kedalam lift, lalu menekan timbol paling atas yang akan membawanya ke lantai paling atas gedung itu.

Setelah pintu lift terbuka, pemuda itupun melangkah keluar. Berjalan menyusuri lorong rumah sakit lantai atas itu sambil melihat -lihat tiap ruangan yang ada. Menaiki tangga hingga beberapa saat kemudian, ketika ia membuka pintu di depannya entah kenapa ia justru sampai di atas atap gedung rumah sakit itu.

Pemuda itu ingin berbalik pergi dari sana, namun apa yang ia lihat di depan matanya membuat kaki pemuda itu terpaku di tempatnya.

Disana, didepannya pemuda itu melihat seorang laki-laki bertubuh tegap dengan rambut hitam legam berdiri di tepi atap menempel pada pagar besi pendek yang membatasi atap itu, sambil berteriak. Dari teriakannya yang terdengar frustasi dan putus asa. Meski jauh, namun ia tidak bodoh untuk mengetahui bahwa orang di depannya ini hendak melakukan sesuatu yang mengerikan. Bunuh diri.

"Kau sudah menjauhkan Luhan dariku! Kenapa kau juga harus mengambil orangtuaku dari sisiku, tuhan! Apa ini yang kau sebut kasih-mu!? Apa ini yang kau sebut keadilanmu!? Kau tidak adil! Tidak adil!" Teriak laki-laki itu yang bisa di dengar oleh pemuda yang sedari tadi diam mematung.

Entah mengapa mendengar teriakan putus asa laki-laki di depannya membuat hati pemuda itu terasa sakit, seperti ia bisa merasakan sendiri apa yang di rasakan laki-laki itu.

"Apa yang harus ku lakukan? APA!?" Teriak laki-laki itu lagi.

Hal berikutnya yang terjadi membuat Pemuda yang sedari tadi diam itupun terbelalak dengan jantung berpacu cepat. Pemuda itu dengan refleks berlari ke depan secepat yang ia bisa, berharap ia bisa meraih laki-laki di depannya yang kini menaiki pagar pendek itu hendak menjatuhkan dirinya.

Brukk!!

Suara benda bertubrukan terdengar jelas di keheningan siang itu. Di sertai dengan helaan napas memburu namun lega karena pemuda itu berhasil menggagalkan niatan mengerikan laki-laki di depannya dengan menarik pergelangan tangannya hingga laki-laki itu terhuyung ke belakang, menindih tubuhnya dan jatuh ke belakang.

Rasa sakit menjalari punggung dan kepala pemuda itu setelah ia jatuh menghantam lantai yang keras. Diantara rasa sakitnya, pemuda itu lantas membuka kedua matanya dan mendapati sepasang iris hitam pekat menatapnya dengan sendu.

"Luhan.. " suara laki-laki itu. Sang pemuda mengkerut heran. Pasalnya, laki-laki itu jelas bicara padanya karena ia menatapnya. Namun siapa yang ia sebut itu, sang pemuda tidak tahu.

"Luhan.. Luhan!"

Hal yang berikutnya terjadi membuat pemuda itu sangat terkejut. Setelah menyerukan nama yang sama, laki-laki itu dengan cepat memeluknya erat. Sangat erat hingga membuat pemuda itu agak sulit bernapas. Ditambah posisinya yang masih berbaring terlentang setelah jatuh yang juga di tindih oleh laki-laki itu, benar-benar mempersulitnya.

"Jangan menjauh lagi. Jangan pergi lagi. Jangan tinggalkan aku." Suara laki-laki itu dengan nada dan tubuh bergetar.

Dari apa yang ia dengar tadi. Meski tidak mengenalnya, namun pemuda itu tahu bahwa laki-laki di atasnya ini ketakutan. Kesepian dan juga putus asa. Hal itu juga terpancar jelas dari sorot mata sendunya saat laki-laki itu menatapnya. Bahkan beberapa saat kemudian, pemuda itu bisa merasakan pundaknya basah disertai isakan pelan yang ia dengar dari laki-laki itu.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku. Jangan tinggalkan aku. Aku tidak punya siapa-siapa lagi. Jangan tinggalkan aku, Luhan. Jangan tinggalkan aku." Suara laki-laki itu lagi ditengah isakannya, yang tanpa sadar membuat pemuda itu mengangguk.

Pemuda itupun mencoba bangkit dari posisinya setelah laki-laki di atasnya sedikit tenang. Meski amat susah karena laki-laki itu tidak mau melepas rengkuhan eratnya.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku. Jangan pergi." Pemuda itu mengangguki ucapan laki-laki itu.

"Aku takan pergi. Tapi ku mohon menyingkirlah. Aku tidak bisa bernapas" ujar pemuda itu.

Perlahan laki-laki itu bangkit dan membantu pemuda di bawahnya untuk berdiri. Setelah keduanya berdiri, laki-laki itu langsung memeluknya kembali dengan sama eratnya.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku, Luhan. Jangan tinggalkan aku. Ku mohon. Ku mohon" pemuda itupun kembali mengangguki ucapan laki-laki yang kini memeluknya dengan tubuh yang masih sedikit bergetar.

"Aku takan meninggalkanmu" jawab pemuda itu. Meski tidak yakin dengan jawabannya sendiri. Namun di situasi seperti ini, yang harus ia lakukan adalah membuat situasi itu tenang. Pemuda itu tahu bahwa penolakan atau berontakannya hanya akan membuat situasi lebih buruk.

Lama keduanya hanya saling diam berpelukan seperti itu. Sang pemuda diam sembari mengelus punggung lelaki yang memeluknya, berharap ia bisa menenangkannya. Hingga beberaps saat kemudian, sebuah suara terdengar menginterupsi keheningan keduanya.

"Sehun??"

Mendengar namanya disebut membuat laki-laki berambut hitam legam itu mendongak. Menoleh ke arah sumber suara itu dan mendapati seorang perempuan paruh baya di depannya. Ia lantas mempererat dekapannya pada pemuda yang lebih kecil darinya.

"Lepaskan dia, sayang" suara perempuan itu lagi yang langsung ditolak oleh laki-laki yang di panggil Sehun itu.

"Tidak! Aku takan melepaskan Luhan lagi!" Serunya ketakutan sambil menggelengkan kepalanya keras.

"Aku takan membiarkan Luhan pergi! Luhan milikku! Milikku!" Teriaknya kalap. Dan teriakan Sehun itu sukses membuat pemuda dalam dekapannya terlonjak kaget. Ia sadar posisinya sedang tidak aman, karena laki-laki yang mendekapnya sedang kalap.

"Tenanglah... aku takan pergi darimu" ujar pemuda dalam dekapan Sehun mencoba menenangkan.

"Tapi... Tapi dia buk-"

"Maafkan aku, nyonya. Tapi sebaiknya anda pergi dulu. Biar aku menenangkannya" ujar pemuda itu cepat memotong ucapan perempuan paruh baya itu.

"Tap-"

"Sehun..."

Suara lain kini memotong ucapan perempuan itu disertai dengan munculnya seorang pria dewasa berpakaian putih khas dokter.

"Joonmyeon.." panggil perempuan itu pada pria yang baru datang itu.

"Hun-"

"Tenanglah bibi. Biar aku yang menenangkannya." Ujar pria yang di panggil Joonmyeon itu. Ia kemudian melangkah mendekati Sehun yang kini menatapnya waswas.

"Jangan ambil Luhan, Hyung. Jangan ambil Luhan." Ujar Sehun memohon pada Joonmyeon yang semakin mendekat. Joonmyeon tersenyum lembut menatap adiknya, kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

"Aku tidak akan mengambilnya. Kita akan membawa dia pulang ke rumah kita." jawab Joonmyeon yang kini sudah tiba didepan Sehun. Joonmyeon mengulurkan tangan kirinya membelai pucuk kepala adiknya. Sedangkan tangan kanannya ia masukkan kedalam saku jas dokternya, diam-diam mengambil sesuatu yang memang sengaja ia siapkan.

"Jangan jauhkan Luhan dariku." ujar Sehun memohon. Joonmyeon menganggukinya, dan diam-diam tangan kanannya mengeluarkan sebuah suntikan lalu dengan gerakan cepat menyuntikkan cairan dalam benda itu ke tangan Sehun yang mendekap pemuda berambut hitam itu.

"Apa yang Hyung lakukan!? Apa yang kakak suntikkan padaku!?" Sehun berseru marah. Dengan kasar Sehun mendorong Joonmyeon menggunakan sebelah tangannya, yang kemudian ia lingkarkan kembali pada tubuh pemuda itu seperti sebelumnya.

"Kau ingin mengambil Luhan! Hyung ingin menjauhkan Luhan dariku!" Seru Sehun lagi.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku, Luhan. Jangan tinggalkan aku. Ku mohon. Ku moh..on.."

Suara Sehun tak lagi terdengar seiring dengan tubuhnya yang tak lagi bergerak dan hampir ambruk jika tidak tertahan oleh pemuda yang di peluknya. Kedua mata Sehun terpejam, dan tangannya yang tadi memeluk pemuda itu kini terkulai lemas ke bawah. Sehun tak sadarkan diri setelah Joonmyeon menyuntiknya dengan obat penenang, tadi.

"Maafkan adikku." suara Joonmyeon yang kini mengambil alih tubuh adikknya yang menumpu pemuda itu. Pemuda itupun lantas mengangguk maklum.

"Maaf mengganggu kenyamananmu- boleh ku tahu namamu?" Tanya Joonmyeon memotong ucapannya sendiri.

"Jongin. Namaku Kim Jongin. " jawab pemuda itu sambil memgangguk.

"Oh.. maaf mengganggu kenyamananmu, Jongin " ujar Joonmyeon tulus.

"Tak apa. Tapi... boleh ku tahu siapa kalian, dan kenapa dia seperti ini?" Tanya Jongin sembari menatap Sehun yang kini di bopong Joonmyeon.

"Namaku Oh Joonmyeon. Dan dia adalah adikku. Namanya Oh Sehun. Lalu itu adalah bibi kami. Sehun seperti ini karena dia depresi." Jawab Joonmyeon tanpa bertele-tele, sambil berjalan meninggalkan tempat itu. Jongin mengikuti di sampingnya, dan perempuan paruh baya itu kini berjalan di depan mereka setelah Sehun berhasil di tenangkan.

"Depresi?" Ulang Jongin bertanya. Joonmyeon mengangguk membenarkan.

"Ya. Depresi. Orangtua kami baru saja meninggal." Jawab Joonmyeon.

"Lalu, siapa Luhan?" Pertanyaan Jongin membuat Joonmyeon yang kini sedang menuruni tangga menghentikan langkahnya sejenak. Beberapa detik kemudian ia pun kembali melangkah menuruni anak tangga di bawahnya.

"Luhan adalah orang yang Sehun cintai dulu, bahkan mungkin hingga sekarang. Luhan adalah orang yang membuat Sehun terobsesi padanya hingga Sehun hampir membunuhnya dulu" jawab Joonmyeon yang membuat Jongin luar biasa terkejut.

"Apa.. Apa Luhan sudah meninggal?" Tanya Jongin hati-hati. Joonmyeon menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Luhan masih hidup. Dan kini sudah bahagia bersama orang yang di cintainya." Jawab Joonmyeon.

"Sehun sangat mencintai Luhan hingga ia terobsesi untuk memilikinya. Namun obsesinya yang terlalu berlebihan itu membuatnya kehilangan dirinya sendiri hingga Sehun divonis mengalami gangguan kejiwaan. Namun setidaknya itu dulu. Lima tahun lalu sebelum kami membawa Sehun dari negara tempat kami tinggal sebelumnya, kesini." Tutur Joonmyeon.

"Lima tahun lalu?" Jongin mengulang.

"Ya. Lima tahun lalu Sehun di nyatakan mengalami gangguan kejiwaan karena obsesinya yang terlalu berlebihan pada Luhan. Setelah mengetahui akar masalahnya. Kami sekeluarga setuju untuk menjauhkannya dari Luhan dan membawanya kemari, sekaligus untuk menyembuhkannya. Dua tahun kemudian Sehun di nyatakan sembuh total. Ia pun mulai bisa menerima kenyataan dan kembali menjadi dirinya. Namun pagi ini, semuanya kembali seperti dulu lagi saat orangtua kami meninggal karena kecelakaan mobil bersamanya."

"Bersamanya?" Jongin terkejut bukan main.

"Ya. Bersamanya. Namun Sehun selamat karena ia terbanting keluar dari mobil tepat sebelum mobilnya masuk ke jurang dan meledak" jelas Joonmyeon.

"Mengetahui orangtua kami meninggal sepertinya membuat Sehun merasa bersalah, hingga tertekan dan depresi seperti ini. Dan pertemuannya denganmu sepertinya membuat kondisinya semakin parah." Ujar Joonmyeon, dan kini membaringkan tubuh adiknya di ranjang sebuah ruang perawatan di rumah sakit itu.

"Jadi. Tolong usahakan untuk kau berhati-hati padanya dan menjauh saat melihatnya mulai saat ini? Aku takut Sehun akan melakukan hal buruk padamu nanti, karena sepertinya Sehun menganggap kau adalah Luhan. " Tanya Joonmyeon meminta.

Jongin diam. Hatinya merasa perih tiba-tiba ketika Joonmyeon secara langsung menyuruhnya menjauh dari Sehun. Entah kenapa hatinya ingin ia melakukan sesuatu untuk laki-laki bernama Oh Sehun itu.

"Aku ingin.. menyembuhkannya. Aku ingin membuatnya kembali menjadi dirinya."balas Jongin yang membuat Joonmyeon terbelalak.

Ya. Mengetahui masa lalu Oh Sehun membuat Jongin iba padanya. Dan entah kenapa Jongin sangat ingin menyembuhkannya. Menyembuhkan luka hatinya, yang membuat laki-laki itu kehilangan dirinya sendiri.

Jongin bukanlah dokter ataupun psikiater yang bisa menyembuhkan mental seseorang. Tapi laki-laki bernama Oh Sehun itu membuat hatinya terenyuh, dan ingin membuatnya kembali menjadi dirinya. Menyembuhkan luka hatinya karena masa lalunya.

Jika laki-laki itu menganggapnya sebagai seseorang di masa lalunya. Jongin akan menerimanya, namun Jongin ingin menyembuhkannya sebagai dirinya sendiri. Seseorang di masa depan laki-laki itu saat ini.

 **OoOoO**

 ** _Tbc :v_**

 ** _Jangan lupa untuk vote dan utarakan komentarmu!_**

 ** _Chapter awal seru ga? Kira kira Jongin bakal berhasil ga ya bikin Sehun ngelupain masalalu nya? Trus apa yg bakal terjadi? Pantengin terus deh!_**

 ** _Hehe, gue ngeremake lagi! Entah kenapa pas baca ini gue jadi mikir gimana kalo mereka jadi hunkai, duh ternyata ngefeel bgt:v_**

 ** _Makasih buat bee yg udah ngijinin gue buat ngeremake ff nya!_**

 ** _Sekali lagi jan lupa vote!_**

 ** _Follow ig @lvyslff_ ,_**

 ** _aku follback._**

 ** _Bye._**


	2. Chapter 2

**_*hunkai*_**

 ** _Penulis asli @moemoebee_**

 ** _sekai kembali dengan cerita baru_**

 ** _Selamat membaca._**

 ** _OoOoO_**

Jongin pulang ke rumahnya dengan raut kesal. Namun diantara kekesalan yang terpancar jelas itu, terlihat juga raut kecewa yang terukir di wajahnya.

Ya. Kecewa ketika mengingat penolakan Joonmyeon yang ia terima saat ia berujar ingin menyembuhkan Sehun di rumah sakit tadi.

"Jangan bercanda. Ini bukanlah permainan. Dengan apa kau akan menyembuhkan adikku? Kau bahkan bukanlah seorang dokter atau psikiater. Kehadiranmu hanya akan membuat kondisi adikku bertambah buruk"

Itulah yang Joonmyeon katakan untuk menolak Jongin tadi siang di rumah sakit. Jonhin ingin mendebat Joonmyeon dan mengatakan bahwa ia ingin menyembuhkan Sehun dengan kasih sayangnya. Namun Jongin juga sadar diri, bahwa kasih sayang mungkin tidaklah cukup untuk menyembuhkan mental Sehun yang terguncang itu. Terlebih Jongin tidak mengenal Sehun. Ia hanya kebetulan bertemu dengannya dan mengetahui masalahnya. Satu hal lagi yang terpenting adalah, Jongin juga mempunyai kehidupan pribadi yang harus ia jalani.

Pada akhirnya Jongin hanya bisa menuruti kata-kata Joonmyeon setelah berpikir ulang tentang keinginannya terhadap Sehun itu. Meski jujur, hati kecilnya menolak untuk meninggalkan Sehun begitu saja tanpa melakukan apapun untuk membantunya.

"Kenapa kau menekuk wajahmu seperti itu, hm?" Suara seseorang menyambut Jongin ketika ia memasuki rumahnya. Jongin mendongakkan kepalanya menatap sosok laki-laki yang membuatnya kesal setengah mati itu. Jongin menatapnya ganas, kemudian melangkah cepat ke arahnya dan menunjukkan telunjuknya ke depan wajah laki-laki itu.

"Kau menipuku! Kau mempermainkanku, Kris! Kau sengaja menyuruh receptionist itu membohongiku untuk mencarimu di tempat yang bahkan tidak ada sama sekali!" Jongin berseru kesal sambil menunjuk-nunjuk wajah Kris. Namun laki-laki di depannya itu malah terkekeh geli menanggapi kekesalan Jongin.

"Apa yang lucu!? Aku khawatir padamu saat kau menelponku dan bilang bahwa kau kecelakaan. Namun nyatanya kau hanya mempermainkanku!" Teriak Jongin lagi. Kris kemudian menangkap tangan Jongin yang menunjuknya, lalu menarik laki-laki yang tengah kesal itu kedalam pelukannya.

"Maafkan aku oke? Tapi aku senang kau khawatir padaku" ujar Kris sembari mendekap Jongin penuh sayang.

"Ini terakhir kalinya, aku percaya padamu" Jongin mendengus sebal. Membuat Kris kembali terkikik geli.

"Jangan seperti itu. Bagaimana jika aku benar-benar kecelakaan dan terluka parah? Atau lebih parahnya lagi aku kritis?" Kris bertanya. Jongin hanya memgedikkan bahunya saja.

"Mungkin aku akan diam saja saat mendengar kabar itu, karena aku berpikir kau hanya bercanda. Dan mungkin aku akan menjengukmu saat kau sudah mati nanti." Jawab Jongin masih kesal.

Bukannya kesal ataupun marah. Ketika Kris mendengar Jongin berkata seperti itu, Kris malah dilanda gemas oleh sikap acuh Jongin itu. Masih dengan memeluk tubuh Jongin. Kris kemudian memindahkan posisi tangannya dari punggung Jongin ke atas kepala pemuda itu. Mengacak rambut Jongin gemas.

"Apa seperti itu, sikapmu pada calon suami-mu ini?" Kris bertanya geli. Jongin hanya mengedikkan bahunya saja.

"Aku tidak sudi menikah denganmu" jawab Jongin sembari melepas pelukan Kris.

"Benar begitu?" Kris menggoda.

"Sayangnya tidak. Karena aku tidak punya pilihan lain selain mengiyakan perjodohan konyol kita." Jawab Jongin datar. Kris tersenyum lembut lalu mengelus pucuk kepala lelaki manis di depannya.

"Kau bisa menolaknya jika kau keberatan. Aku takan marah ataupun kecewa. Kau tahu, aku sudah menganggapmu seperti adikku sendiri" ujar Kris lembut.

Ya. Tumbuh bersama dengan Jongin sejak kecil membuat Kris begitu menyayangi Jongin dan menganggapnya seperti keluarganya sendiri. Bagi Kris Wu, Kim Jongin adalah keluarga, adik, juga sahabat yang merangkap jadi satu.

Namun nyatanya, keluarga mereka salah mengartikan kedekatan keduanya hingga perjodohan konyol itu terjadi. Namun hal yang paling mendasari perjodohan konyol itu bukanlah karena kedekatan keduanya. Melainkan karena bisnis keluarga yang sudah terjalin sejak lama.Kedua orangtua Jongin dan Kris sepakat untuk menyatukan bisnis mereka dengan pernikahan itu. Dan keduanya tidak bisa menolak karena tahu karakter ayah mereka masing-masing yang sangat tidak menyukai bantahan.

"Kau memang takan marah. Tapi ayahku pasti akan murka dan mencoretku dari daftar keluarganya" jawab Jongin masih datar.

"Sudahlah. Tidak usah membasah topik itu. Kepalaku sakit jika harus memikirkannya. Sekarang jawablah pertanyaanku. Kenapa kau mempermainkanku, dengan berpura-pura mengalami kecelakaan!?" Jongin menyudahi topik memusingkan itu dengan kembali membahas kejahilan Kris.

"Aku tidak berpura-pura! Lihat ini! Ini! Aku memang mengalami kecelakaan. Tapi tidak separah seperti yang ku bilang tadi." Jawab Kris sembari menunjuk luka gores di kening dan lengannya akibat serpihan kaca yang mengenainya saat mobilnya menghantam bagian belakang mobil box yang ia tabrak.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" Jongin bertanya perhatian kali ini.

"Ada orang bodoh yang menghentikan mobilnya tiba-tiba di depanku hingga aku menabraknya. Dan mobil bagian depanku rusak. Lihat saja. Akan ku tuntut orang itu." Kris berujar sebal.

"Sudahlah. Yang penting kau tidak apa-apa." Jongin menanggapi dengan senyum kecil di wajahnya.

"Aku lelah. Aku ingin mandi dan istirahat sebentar." Jongin berujar. Kris tersenyum lembut lalu menganggukinya.

"Istirahatlah. Aku akan menemui ayah di perusahaan. Ayah pasti marah-marah karena aku meninggalkan meeting hari ini." Kris berujar bosan. Membayangkan sang ayah dengan wajah merah memarahinya.

"Kau meninggalkan perusahaan tanpa ijin!?" Jongin bertanya kaget. Yang di respon dengan anggukan dan cengiran lebar oleh Kris.

"Jangan terlalu terkejut seperti itu. Bukankah itu sudah biasa?" Komentar Kris. Jongin seketika mengganti rautnya menjadi datar lagi, mengingat kelakuan Kris yang memang semaunya.

"Sudahlah. Aku pergi dulu. See ya." Pamit Kris kemudian mengecup kening Jongin dan pergi meninggalkan rumah itu.

Sepeninggal Kris dari rumah itu. Jongin kemudian melangkah menuju kamarnya di lantai atas. Namun setelah tiba di kamarnya, Jongin tidak melakukan apa yang ia katakan tadi pada Kris. Melainkan hanya berbaring di sofa panjang di balkon kamarnya menatap langit siang yang menjelang sore itu.

Jongin diam. Namun pikirannya terus melayang pada kejadian yang ia alami tadi saat di rumah sakit. Entah mengapa Jongin terus teringat sosok Oh Sehun. Wajah tampannya yang terdapat beberapa luka. Juga sorot mata sendu yang amat jelas memancarkan kepedihan itu.

Jongin memang tidak bisa menolongnya, namun setidaknya Jongin ingin melakukan sesuatu untuknya agar laki-laki itu merasa lebih baik. Namun apalah dayanya ketika kata-kata Joonmyeon begitu menohoknya. Jongin tidak bisa melakukan apapun. Jongin menghela napas panjang, lalu menutup kedua matanya mencoba mengenyahkan semua kejadian hari ini yang di alaminya.

Satu minggu berlalu setelah kejadian hari itu. Dan seiring berjalannya waktu, pikiran Jongin mulai bisa melupakan kejadian yang bersangkutan dengan Sehun ataupun keinginannya untuk menolong laki-laki itu.

Pagi ini, Jongin sudah rapi dengan pakaian serba hitam. Jeans hitam, kemeja hitam, sepatu hitam, dan rambut hitamnya itu sangat cocok dengan kulit tannya. Tadi malam, salah satu teman kuliah Jongin meninggal. Dan pagi ini Jongin akan menghadiri pemakamannya.

"Kau sudah siap?" Suara Kris menyambut Jongin ketika ia tiba di ruang tengah setelah menuruni tangga. Jongin menatap Kris yang rapi dan tampan dengan setelan jas kantornya. Namun sayangnya seberapa tampanpun Kris, Jongin sama sekali tidak tertarik padanya. Jongin kemudian mengangguk lalu berjalan menuju meja makan dimana orangtuanya tengah sarapan.

"Ohayou, daddy" Jongin menyapa ayahnya yang sedang sarapan. Ayah Jongin adalah orang jepang, jadi tak heran jika Jongin selalu menyapa dan sering berbicara menggunakan bahasa jepang jika berhadapan dengan sang ayah. Ibu Jongin sendiri adalah orang Korea asli.

"Ohayou." Jawab sang ayah.

"Tidak mau sarapan dulu?" Sang ibu bertanya. Jongin menggelengkan kepalanya menolak.

"No, mom. Kris akan mentraktirku sarapan diluar. Bukan begitu, Kris?" Jongin menoleh pada Kris di sampingnya. Yang segera diangguki oleh Kris.

"Tentu." Jawab Kris.

"Baiklah. Hati-hati di jalan dan sampaikan belasungkawa ibu dan ayah pada orangtua Eunha." pesan sang ibu. Eunha adalah nama teman Jongin yang meninggal itu. Orangtuanya memang mengenal Eunha, karena Eunha adalah teman dekat Jongin.

Jongin mengangguk kemudian pamit pergi setelah mencium pipi ibu dan ayahnya terlebih dahulu. Jongin dan Kris keluar dari rumah besar Jongin. Melangkah menuju mobil mewah milik Kris yang terparkir rapi di depan rumah itu.

"Ingin sarapan terlebih dulu?" Kris bertanya setelah mereka memasuki mobil. Jongin menggelengkan kepalanya menolak.

"Tidak. Langsung saja ke tempat pemakaman." Jongin menjawab. Kris pun mengangguk mengerti kemudian melajukan mobilnya menuju tempat yang dituju oleh Jongin.

Sepanjang perjalanan, Kris terus mengajak Jongin berbicara. Meski Jongin hanya menanggapi seadanya, namun Kris tidak bosan untuk terus bersuara. Kris tahu betul bagaimana karakter Jongin yang memang pendiam. Jongin hanya akan berbicara jika orang lain mengajaknya berbicara.

Satu jam kemudian mereka akhirnya tiba di sebuah tempat pemakaman di pinggir kota Seoul. Sebuah tempat yang tenang dan jauh dari keramaian.

"Ingin ku temani?" Kris bertanya. Jongin menggelengkan kepalanya menolak.

"Aku bukan anak kecil." Jawab Jongin datar, membuat Kris terkekeh geli karenanya.

"Aku takut kau akan menangis ketika melihat peti mati temanmu. Dan aku khawatir kau akan tersesat saat pulang nanti." Ujar Kris masih terkikik geli. Jongin menatapnya bosan. Jongin memang cengeng dan sering tersesat. Namun itu dulu, ketika mereka masih kecil. Sekarang Jongin sudah besar. Dan sudah hapal betul jalan dan tempat ia menetap sekarang.

"Aku sudah besar jika kau lupa." Jongin membalas bosan.

"Baiklah. Aku pulang. Jangan lupa menelponku jika kau tersesat nanti." pesan Kris yang masih betah menggoda laki-laki manis di depannya. Setelah Jongin mempelototinya kesal, akhirnya Kris pun pergi dari tempat itu setelah mencium kening Jongin seperti biasanya.

Jongin pun melangkah memasuki area pemakaman di depannya. Hamparan nisan yang berjajar rapi adalah pemandangan yang mengiringi langkah lelaki manis itu menuju sebuah kerumunan kecil tempat dimana temannya akan di kebumikan.

Suasana duka begitu terasa ketika langkah kaki Jongin sampai pada kerumunan orang-orang berpakaian hitam itu. Isak tangis keluarga dan sahabat dekat Eunha terdengar pilu dan menyayat. Wajar mereka menangisi kepergian Eunha, karena menurut Jongin pribadi, Eunha adalah sosok gadis yang sangat baik dan bersahabat. Eunha juga merupakan teman dekat Jongin satu-satunya. Namun kini, teman dekatnya itu sudah meninggalkan semua orang karena penyakit yang di deritanya.

Ketika pemakaman itu selesai, satu per satu orang-orang yang mengikuti pemakaman pun kembali mengucapkan belasungkawa pada orangtua Eunha dan pergi meninggalkan tempat pemakaman. Jongin adalah orang terakhir yang mengucapkan belasungkawa-nya, dan akhirnya pergi dari tempat itu bersama kedua orangtua Eunha.

"Ingin ikut pulang bersama kami?" Ibu Eunha menawari. Jongin menggeleng pelan.

"Terima kasih, Bibi. Tapi Kris akan menjemputku." Tolak Jongin sopan. Ibu Eunha pun menganggukkan kepalanya mengerti, kemudian masuk kedalam mobilnya dan meninggalkan Jongin sendirian.

Setelah mobil orangtua Eunha berlalu, Jongin melangkahkan kakinya menyusuri jalanan lengang didepan area pemakaman itu. Jongin berbohong pada ibu Eunha tadi. Kris tidak akan menjemputnya. Itu hanya alasan Jongin saja untuk menolak tawaran ibu Eunha tadi. Karena sejujurnya, Jongin hanya tidak ingin merepotkan saja. Pasalnya, rumahnya dan rumah Eunha berlawanan arah dan jaraknya cukup jauh. Jongin tidak ingin merepotkan.

Jongin terus melangkahkan kakinya menuju jalan utama yang ramai agar ia bisa menghentikan taxi untuk membawanya pulang. Namun langkahnya harus terhenti ketika sepasang tangan kokoh mendekap tubuhnya dari belakang.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku lagi, Luhan... Kumohon... Kumohon."

Mendengar suara dan nama itu di sebutkan lagi membuat Jongin seketika membeku. Jongin hapal betul pemilik suara itu, dan Jongin juga sangat ingat dengan nama yang di ucapkan oleh pemilik suara itu.

Oh Sehun!

Mendengar suara dan nama itu membuat ingatan Jongin tentang kejadian satu minggu yang lalu kembali meluap. Lalu keinginannya untuk orang itu dan juga peringatan dari Joonmyeon yang masih terekam jelas di kepalanya.

"Sehun.. " suara Jongin pelan. Jongin kemudian bergerak mencoba melepas rengkuhan tangan Sehun setelah kembali bisa mengendalikan dirinya. Namun hal itu justru membuat Sehun semakin mempererat dekapannya.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku... Kumohon." Suara Sehun memohon. Ia kemudian melepas rengkuhannya dan memutar tubuh Jongin hingga berhadapan dengannya.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku, Luhan. Jangan tinggalkan aku." Sehun kembali memohon. Jongin masih bisa melihat sorot kepedihan dari tatapan mata laki-laki di depannya itu. Dan entah mengapa keinginan untuk membantunya kembali meletup dalam dirinya. Jongin tersenyum, kemudian mengulurkan tangannya menyentuh pipi Sehun.

"Aku takan meninggalkanmu. Tapi ketahui dan sadarlah bahwa aku adalah Kim Jongin. Bukan Luhan. Aku bukanlah orang di masa lalumu" ujar Jongin lembut. Namun respon yang di berikan Sehun berbanding terbalik dengan kata-kata lembut yang di lontarkan oleh Jongin.

Sehun menggeleng kencang, kemudian mencengkram bahu Jongin dengan kedua tangannya. Membuat Jongin meringis sakit karena cengkraman tangan Sehun sangat keras.

"Jangan berpura-pura! Jangan membohongiku! Aku tahu kau berbohong untuk meninggalkanku!" Sehun berteriak kalap sambil mengguncang-guncangkan bahu Jongin.

"Aku adalah Kim Jongin. Aku bukan Luhan." Jongin kembali menggelengkan kepalanya sambil mencoba melepaskan cengkraman tangan Sehun. Karena tak kunjung bisa lepas, Jongin akhirnya mendorong tubuh Sehun dengan sekuat tenaga hingga Sehun terhuyung ke belakang dan jatuh.

"Maafkan aku." Ujar Jongin kemudian berbalik hendak lari meninggalkan Sehun. Jongin sadar dirinya dalam bahaya saat Sehun kalap seperti itu.

Namun ketika Jongin baru saja hendak membuat langkah pertama, sesuatu menarik kakinya dengan kuat hingga ia kehilangan keseimbangan dan jatuh ke depan.

Jongin merasakan sakit luar biasa di bagian kening dan juga hidungnya saat ia jatuh menghantam aspal yang keras itu. Lalu beberapa saat kemudian, Jongin merasakan tubuhnya di balikkan hingga ia bisa melihat sosok Sehun di atasnya meski tidak jelas. Pandangan Jongin kabur seketika.

"Maafkan aku.. tapi kumohon jangan tinggalkan aku, Luhan. Jangan tinggalkan aku lagi.."

Samar-samar Jongin masih bisa mendengar suara Sehun yang sangat pelan itu. Hingga beberapa saat kemudian, semuanya hanya terlihat gelap dan juga hening bagi Jongin. Jongin tak sadarkan diri.

Hai hai, maaf tadi malem ga up hehe gue ngantuk duluan soalnya.

Yahh:( jongin nya pengen bantuin sehun, tapi dilarang sama joonmyeon:(

Ko Sehun jahat ya bikin jongin terluka:(

Guys, gue juga ga tau jongin sama luhan mirip dimananya :v

Jangan lupa untuk vote dan komen ya, jangan jahat lu jadi orang :".g

Baca juga ff gue yang lain, dan voment!

Follow ig : @lvyslff_

 ** _Follow wattpad : @lvyslf_**

Bye.


	3. Chapert 3

**_*hunkai*_**

 ** _Penulis asli @moemoebee_**

 ** _sekai kembali dengan cerita baru_**

 ** _Selamat membaca._**

 ** _OoOoO_**

 _"Aku mencintaimu. Sejak pertama kali aku mengenalmu di high school dulu. Kau tahu? Bagiku kau begitu mempesona dengan caramu. Beberapa orang menilai bahwa kau adalah seseorang yang materialistis. Tapi bagiku, kau adalah orang yang apa adanya. Mereka sudah hidup enak sejak lahir, jadi mereka takan pernah tahu rasanya hidup sebatangkara dan harus bekerja keras untuk bisa terus hidup, sepertimu. Bukankah aku benar? Semua orang membutuhkan uang untuk tetap bertahan hidup. Dan kau melakukan itu dengan caramu sendiri..._

 _Aku sengaja selalu memintamu untuk menemaniku pergi sepulang sekolah agar kau meminta uang padaku untuk waktu yang sudah kau habiskan bersamaku itu, dan supaya aku juga bisa membelikanmu kebutuhan hidupmu. Aku suka saat kau dengan riangnya memilih barang apapun yang kau butuhkan saat aku menemanimu berbelanja. Meski kadang aku harus rela mendapat jeweran dari ayah karena tagihan credit card milikku yang membengkak. Tapi itu bukan hal penting, karena pagi harinya ayah akan kembali menyayangiku dan tersenyum padaku seperti biasanya._

 _Kau tahu? Aku melakukan semua itu karena aku ingin kau bergantung padaku. Aku ingin kau merasa senang karenaku..._

 _Dan apa kau tahu? Aku begitu kecewa saat kau lebih memilih Tao daripada diriku waktu itu, hingga aku melakukan segala cara untuk mendapatkan dan memilikimu..._

 _Sekarang, kau ada di depanku. Aku berjanji takan melepaskanmu sedikitpun. Aku takan membiarkanmu pergi dariku. Aku takan membiarkan orang lain merampasmu dariku. Kaulah satu-satunya alasanku untuk tetap hidup saat ini, setelah orangtuaku meninggalkanku. Aku berjanji takan melepaskanmu, Luhan, ... "_

Setelah suara itu tak lagi terdengar. Beberapa saat kemudian Jongin membuka kedua matanya saat di rasanya pemilik suara itu sudah pergi dari tempatnya. Sebenarnya Jongin sudah tersadar sejak tadi. Tepat sebelum Sehun masuk kedalam tempatnya saat ini. Namun karena Jongin masih belum siap berhadapan lagi dengan Sehun, ia akhirnya memilih untuk kembali menutup kedua matanya dan berpura-pura masih belum sadarkan diri.

Dan ternyata, kepura-puraannya itu membuatnya mendengarkan semua kata-kata itu. Semua perasaan Sehun terhadap orang yang di cintainya.

Setelah mendengar ungkapan isi hati Sehun. Jongin bisa sedikit mengerti bagaimana perasaan laki-laki itu. Sehun hanya terlalu mencintai dan menginginkan orang itu hingga membuat ia amat kecewa dan terluka ketika ia tak bisa memilikinya.

Jongin menghela napas panjang lalu menatap sekelilingnya. Sebuah ruangan bernuansa eropa modern yang di dominasi warna calm grey dengan ranjang king size adalah tempat dimana ia berada saat ini. Jongin yakin bahwa tempatnya saat ini adalah kamar Sehun. Karena Jongin bisa melihat beberapa foto Sehun yang terpajang rapi di nakas panjang disamping tempat tidur.

Ketika Jongin menggerakkan tubuhnya hendak membangunkan dirinya. Gerakan tangan Jongin terbatasi sesuatu. Dan ketika ia menoleh melihat tangannya, Jongin terkejut oleh keadaan tangannya yang masing-masing terikat oleh tali yang di ikatkan ke masing-masing sisi tiang kepala ranjang.

Jongin baru menyadari kondisi tangannya yang terikat seperti itu saat ini. Karena ketika Jongin sadar tadi, ia langsung berpura-pura masih pingsan. Tidak menggerakkan tubuhnya sedikitpun agar Sehun tidak menyadari bahwa dirinya sudah sadar. Jongin juga baru menyadari bahwa di keningnya saat ini, ada sebuah perban yang melingkar. Dan Jongin yakin bahwa perban itu adalah untuk menutupi lukanya akibat dari benturan keras sebelumnya yang menyebabkan Jongin sampai tak sadarkan diri.

Jongin mencoba melepaskan ikatan pada kedua tangannya, namun usahanya itu sia-sia karena ikatan itu sangatlah kuat, hingga susah untuk di lepaskan. Sepertinya, Sehun benar-benar takan melepaskannya kali ini.

"Kau sudah bangun?" Suara Sehun mengejutkan Jongin yang masih sibuk mencoba melepaskan ikatan tangannya. Saking fokusnya, Jongin sampai tidak mendengar pintu kamar itu terbuka, hingga membuat Sehun memergokinya.

Jongin menatap Sehun yang kini melangkah ke arahnya dengan sebuah nampan yang ia bawa lalu duduk di kursi yang ada di samping tempat tidurnya setelah menyimpan apa yang ia bawa di atas nakas. Jongin lalu mengangguk dan kembali berbaring dengan tenang. Lebih tepatnya, mencoba tenang.

"Uhh... bisa kau lepaskan ikatan tanganku?" Jongin bertanya hati-hati. Jongin tidak ingin membuat Sehun kalap seperti sebelumnya.

"Tidak. Kau pasti akan pergi lagi jika aku melepaskanmu" Sehun menjawab dengan kepala menggeleng pelan. Membuat Jongin hanya bisa menghela napas berat. Bingung bagaimana caranya membujuk Sehun agar mau melepas ikatan di tangannya.

"Tapi tanganku pegal. Aku juga lapar. Aku belum makan apapun sejak tadi pagi." Jongin mencoba beralasan. Namun itu tak sepenuhnya hanya sebuah alasan saja. Jongin memang lapar, dan tangannya juga pegal. Namun Sehun tetap menggelengkan kepalanya tak mau menuruti Jongin.

Beberapa detik kemudian Sehun berpindah tempat duduk. Sehun duduk disamping Jongin. Menyentuh tangan Jongin yang dia ikat, kemudian sedikit melonggarkan ikatannya dan memijitnya pelan.

Perlakuan Sehun itu membuat Jongin sedikit terkejut. Jongin yakin bahwa Sehun sebenarnya memanglah laki-laki yang baik. Jika tidak, Sehun takan mengobati keningnya, dan memperhatikannya sampai seperti itu. Jongin tahu bahwa Sehun hanya ketakutan. Takut akan kehilangan sosok yang di cintainya lagi.

"Maafkan aku, Luhan. Maafkan aku. Tapi ku mohon jangan tinggalkan aku. Jangan tinggalkan aku." Suara Sehun memohon. Ia kemudian mencium tangan Jongin berkali-kali dengan lembutnya.

Lagi! Nama itulah yang Sehun sebutkan. Membuat Jongin sedikit merasa aneh dan tidak nyaman karenanya. Dirinya adalah Jongin. Bukan Luhan. Entah kenapa mendengar Sehun menyebut nama itu membuat Jongin merasa hatinya tercubit sesuatu tak kasat mata. Membuat hatinya merasakan perasaan tidak suka, hanya karena sebuah nama.

Setelah memijat kedua tangan Jongin. Sehun kemudian mengambil piring berisi makanan yang tadi ia bawa diatas nampan, dan mulai menyuapkan makanan itu pada Jongin. Namun Jonginmenggelengkan kepalanya, menolak.

"Aku ingin duduk." Jongin berujar pelan. Sehun menganggukinya dan sedikit memanjangkan tali yang mengikat kedua tangan Jongin. Setelahnya, Sehun pun membantu mendudukkan Jongin . Setelah Jongin sudah terlihat duduk dengan nyaman bersandar pada kepala ranjang. Sehun kembali menyuapi Jongin makan, dan tentunya minum. Kali ini Jongin tidak menolak, karena sejujurnya Jongin memang merasa lapar.

Selesai menyuapi Jongin, Sehun kembali menaruh piring yang kini sudah kosong itu keatas nampan dan memberi Jongin minum. Sehun kemudian menatap wajah manis di depannya, dan mengulurkan tangan kanannya menyentuh pelan kening Jongin yang di balut perban.

"Maafkan aku sudah membuatmu seperti ini." Sehun berujar pelan. Dari tatapannya, Jongin bisa melihat dengan jelas bahwa ada sebuah rasa khawatir dan sesal yang sangat besar.

"Apa ini masih sakit?" Sehun bertanya lembut sembari mengelus kening Jongin pelan. Tak ada yang bisa Jongin lakukan selain mengangguk. Kening Jongin memang sakit, meski tak sesakit sebelumnya, saat keningnya baru saja berbenturan dengan aspal yang keras.

"Maafkan aku." Sesal Sehun yang hanya bisa diangguki Jongin saja.

"Kenapa kau bisa ada di tempat pemakaman?" Jongin menanyakan hal yang menjadi kebingungannya sejak ia menangkap sosok Sehun yang menemukannya di jalan dekat tempat pemakaman.

"Aku baru saja mengunjungi tempat peristirahatan ayah dan ibuku disana. Aku baru bisa kesana, karena selama satu minggu ini Joonmyeon hyung mengurungku disini. Joonmyeon hyung bilang. Aku harus bisa menenangkan diriku dulu." Sehun menjelaskan.

"Dan tadi pagi, barulah aku bisa pergi melihat tempat terakhir ayah dan ibuku." Lanjutnya. Jongin mengangguk paham.

"Lalu dimana aku sekarang ini?" Jongin bertanya.

"Rumah paman dan bibiku." Jawab Sehun. Setelah percakapan singkat itu, keduanya tak lagi bersuara. Jongin diam dengan pikiran tentang nasibnya. Sedangkan Sehun diam menikmati moment itu.

"Maafkan aku." Sehun bersuara pertama, dan kembali di angguki oleh Jongin.

"Kau ingin beristirahat lagi? Apa kau ingin tidur lagi?" Tanya Sehun penuh perhatian. Kali ini Jongin menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Aku takan bisa tertidur dengan tangan terikat seperti ini. Tanganku pegal, dan sakit" Jongin mengeluh.

"Tolong lep—"

"TIDAK! Tidak akan! Kau pasti ingin pergi dariku! Kau pasti ingin meninggalkanku!" Sehun tiba-tiba berteriak kencang tepat di depan wajah Jongin, yang membuat pria manis itu terlonjak kaget.

"Tap—"

"Aku takan melepaskanmu! Aku takan melepaskanmu!" Teriak Sehun lagi kemudian mengikat kedua kaki Jongin menggunakan selimut.

"Jangan seperti ini! Lepaskan aku! Aku takan pergi kemanapun!" Jongin balas berteriak sambil berontak. Menendang-nendangkan kakinya yang kini telah terikat menjadi satu.

"Bohong! Aku takan melepaskanmu lagi! Tidak akan!" Teriak Sehun kemudian merangkak dan menduduki paha Jongin.

"Jangan seperti ini! Lep—"

"Aku takan melepaskanmu! Aku takan melepaskanmu!"

Dukk!!

Suara hantaman yang cukup keras terdengar diantara teriakan-teriakan itu. Setelah berteriak kalap sambil mencengkram kedua bahu Jongin, Sehun lantas membenturkan kepala Jongin pada kepala tempat tidurnya. Membuat Jongin yang tadi terus memberontak melemas seketika karena rasa sakit yang luar biasa kembali menyerang kepalanya. Kemudian, diantara rasa sakit yang menderanya. Sebuah pelukan hangat di rasakannya. Sebuah pelukan hangat dari Sehun yang memeluknya.

"Jangan pergi... jangan tinggalkan aku. Ku mohon.. ku mohon." Ujar Sehun memohon dengan air mata yang tak bisa lagi di bendungnya. Sehun menangis. Sebuah tangis putus asa, karena satu-satunya sumber semangat hidupnya ingin pergi lagi meninggalkannya. Sehun menangis sembari memeluk tubuh lemas milik Jongin.

Entah mengapa, pelukan hangat dari Sehun itu membuat Jongin merasa nyaman. Jongin merasa nyaman diantara rasa sakit yang juga di rasakannya. Jongin ingin balas memeluk Sehun. Ingin membuat laki-laki yang tengah kalut itu sedikit merasa tenang. Namun keadaan tangannya yang terikat itu membuat ia tak bisa menggerakkannya. Jongin hanya bisa diam. Diam menikmati kenyamanan yang terasa tenang. Jongin ingin terus terjaga untuk menikmati kenyamanan itu. Namun kondisi tubuhnya nyatanya tak mengijinkan keinginannya. Hingga pada akhirnya, Jongin kembali tak sadarkan diri dalam pelukan hangat itu. Pelukan hangat dari laki-laki yang membuat kondisinya menjadi seperti itu.

 ** _TBC_**

 ** _haii ada yg nunggu ni ff?_**

 ** _Wahh disini si sehun nyebelin bgt ye, tapi kenapa si jongin nyaman sama sehun? Masokis nih kayanya si jongin.g_**

 ** _G_** ** _imana kelanjutan dari ini?_**

 ** _Guys, jangan lupa buat comment. komen juga ga sampe semenit:v_**

 ** _Kalo ada typo, komen ya. Supaya gue perbaikin_**

 ** _Follow ig : @lvyslff__**

 ** _Ffn : lvyslf_**

 ** _Wattpad : lvyslf_**

 ** _byee_**


End file.
